Pandora
"Come to me, my son... I've missed you so." - Pandora, after first encountering Connor in Tartarus Pandora was the Goddess of Chaos, and the mother of Connor and Levi. After first opening the fabled box, Pandora was infused with the chaotic energies that had resided within, giving her godly abilities. She took her place as the Goddess of Chaos, and proved to be a major antagonist during the Tales of the Abyss arc, where she threatened to cause the universe to unravel. She met her demise after having her godly powers absorbed by her son, Levi, only for him to be killed by Connor. History Origins Originally alive during the Ancient Greece period, Pandora was of a curious sort. She had been birthed from the Gods to be their greatest work, and she accepted their many gifts in help of creating this vision of perfection. Though she was by no means perfect, for her true calling was as a punishment for the foolishness of humanity. For one of her last gifts was a jar, filled with unknown contents. Contained within was all the evils of the world: strife and plague, famine and corruption. Chaos dwell inside, and the force of nature was unleashed upon all the world by an unknowing Pandora. Though, this act would not harm her, but it did change her. The act of unleashing this anarchy on the world changed Pandora; the chaotic forces once trapped by the jar were infused into her very being, stealing away her humanity and trading it for untold amounts of power. Days passed as the shock sent her reeling into a coma, but when she awoke, she was reborn. No longer a craft of the Gods, she was a goddess herself; one of discord and chaos, much like what she unleashed on the world. As if to spite the Gods who had forced her to become this monster, she warred with them. Sometime during her evil rule, she seduced a mortal male and bore two sons, one a monster and one a man. Their legacy was left in secrecy as more than likely, Pandora had made contingencies, hoping to fulfill her wish in case she was unable to. Battlefields were made and lines were crossed, but ultimately, Pandora was defeated and imprisoned within Tartarus. She remained there, until thousands of years later. Tales of the Abyss During the Tales of the Abyss event, Pandora would return once more as a major antagonist to all the world. Drawn to the depths of Tartarus in an attempt to seek out his mother, Connor and Magnus were forced to tangle with the keeper of the Underworld, Hades. After defeating the two gatekeepers, Cerberus and Atlas, and bargaining with Hades, the two were allowed into Tartarus. It was there that Pandora waited, weakened severely from her prolonged imprisonment. Despite Magnus' warnings, Connor approached his mother out of sympathy for the frail woman before him. Abrupt as it was, she unleashed a ear-piercing scream, one that fractured the dimensional wall between Earth and Tartarus. Pandora easily escaped, attempting to flee Earth entirely so she could recover from ages of inactivity. The action caused her body and soul to split; her soul was deposited somewhere on Earth. Days passed, as Pandora attempted to claim a mortal vessel suitable enough to join her soul with. She stole away the body of a young woman, and Pandora used her powers to create a mighty tower in the Arctic Circle. From there, she hoped to double her efforts in moving ahead with her plan. Unfortunately, said plan involved the unraveling of the universe, as the chaotic energies that had sustained Pandora became unstable after her many years of imprisonment. A party of heroes attempted to stop Pandora from enacting her final solution, which had included the likes of Anaithnid, Connor, Magnus and Isabelle. When confronted by them, Pandora treated the young woman like a marionette, and used her to grievously injure Anaithnid and Magnus with her sonic screams. Even such a minuscule effort was too much for the female host, and fearing that she might destroy her vessel, Pandora quickly abandoned the girl's body and fled, leaving Connor to face off with his brother, Levi. Time passed until Pandora showed herself again. This time, another tower had been erected on the outskirts of a rural Canadian town. Yet still, Pandora attempted to find a way to improve her connection with the mortal vessel, so it could better handle her powers. As the heroes showed up in an attempt to stop her once more, Pandora had prepared this time. Though, she hadn't anticipated it when her own son, Levi, decided to absorb her soul. The disconnection of her soul from the mortal vessel, and her assimilation into Levi empowered Levi with the chaotic energies. Though Levi would eventually fail to beat an empowered Connor, Pandora's chapter had already reached a close. The goddess of chaos had been bested, and her plans foiled. Appearance In her godly form, Pandora appears as a female of youthful features, with dark hair that seems to fade away into wispy smoke. Her skin is more pale than average, presenting a rather ghostly appearance. Her dress is long and sleeveless, with a high collar and tight-fitting armlets that coming to a point just below her middle finger. Much like her hair, the ends of her dress fade off into a pool of darkness that follows her wherever she walks. Her eyes are entirely obscured by a pair of folded cloths, wrapped and layered over one another, across the entire circumference of her head. Personality After being tricked into opening the jar and undergoing her transformation, Pandora grew jaded and angry at her fellow gods. Thinking that she had become some kind of monster, she very quickly began acting like one. As the Goddess of Chaos, Pandora made it her mission to cause chaos and war wherever she went. Pandora despised the Gods, and by extension their creations. She was manipulative and cruel, even to those few who might follow her wishes. Everything she did was in the name of spreading anarchy as far and wide as possible. Even after her incarceration, Pandora still sought chaos; only this time, on a much bigger scale. Despite her very nature, she adored her children, though heavily favored one over the other. Relationships Connor Although their relationship was short-lived, Connor had always been Pandora's favorite child. Much like in herself, Pandora saw the chaos dwelling within him. She always adored him and knew that someday, when she was long gone, he would take up the work which she had started. Even after her imprisonment, Pandora still favored Connor. The sentiment seemed to be shared, as Connor took sympathy on her when first finding her in Tartarus. Levi While Connor was the favored child, Levi was not. Levi had been born as the Leviathan; a giant, worm-like monster who brought only chaos. While such a thing would have normally pleased Pandora, she saw no potential in him. It was mindless and useless, and more than likely, Pandora had buried Leviathan underneath the sands of Greece, unlike hiding him away like what he did with Connor. It was likely that this relationship is what ultimately caused Levi to kill her mother, after he attained a human form.Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Deities